Lieutenant Hollow
Lieutenant Hollow is a special agent in the Orion army and one of the major recurring antagonists in Newly Despaired: All Out War. He was a Sentinel that was infected with a computer virus, which separated him from the Sentinel mainframe and gave the ability of free thinking, at the expense of madness. He modified his own body to be slender, and match the appearance of a skeleton. Being the Lieutenant, he leads Sentinels into attacks against Scorpius, rarely taking the offensive himself unless he deems it worthy. History Attack on the City in 5 AW, Lieutenant Hollow commanded an attack on the city featured in Newly Despaired: Disaster City. He ordered the mercenary working under him, The Reaper, to gather an army and use it to attack the city. While the attack was going well, Hollow told Reaper to return to the base for further missions. Reaper refused, wanting to hunt down a small group of citizens that had escaped. Hollow chided him and said that he would report this to The Lord. When the Reaper said that he wouldn't tell The Lord that he failed, Hollow did not say anything. When Reaper was reported dead, Hollow did not seem distressed, relieved that he could remedy the situation. He then got word that Reaper had ordered the Sentinels that would receive the escaped citizens to kill on sight, he changed their orders to capture and imprison. He then told the soldiers that he would simply inform The Lord that they had succeeded, and leave out the death of Reaper. Andromeda's End soon after, in 5 AW, Lieutenant Hollow was seen at the end of Newly Despaired: Andromeda, rejoicing that Simon Shi had disappeared along with the ship, and that he would move up in the ranks because of it. Stuck in Momentum - Act 1 in late 5 AW, Hollow appeared in the first act of Stuck in Momentum, first at the start of the story. Mayu Hinode, who is captured by Orion, is brought to an interrogation room with Hollow inside. He demanded that she give him all the information she had about Scorpius, and she told him that she had only seen soldiers. Afterwards, he ordered her to be executed. She begged that he find another way, and he offered for her to volunteer by helping one of the Orion subjects with a retrieval mission. Mayu was dragged out of the room after. Mayu met with Hollow after her first mission, which had gone successfully. Hollow then asked her if she would like to join Orion. Alternatively, she would be killed. After she obliged, he sent her to her room and explained that if she failed, she would be met with swift execution. He was not seen again after that, as he had moved facilities and was replaced by a minor commander Sentinel. Attack on Libya Base in 6 AW, since Hollow had Simon's position as an upper Lieutenant of Orion, and since H4-S0N and Mayu had successfully assassinated Shakira Akur a few months before, he ordered an attack on Scorpius' Libya base, before leaving his command center to join the attack personally. Appearance Lieutenant Hollow's appearance matches that of a Sentinel, but with a much larger chest area, and skeletal/slender features. His body is a dark gray color, with white markings that resemble a human skeleton. His eyes are a bright yellow with red circles resembling pupils and things surrounding them. When in mobility mode, his spine, legs, and feet all fold into his chest area, his head moves in the same area as his chest, and he uses his hands to move. This is so he can retreat, while his chest will deflect projectiles going towards his head, and he will be a smaller target. Personality Lieutenant Hollow is shown to be an uncaring, cruel, and overzealous tactician. He does not care for anyone besides himself, and will not hesitate to bring others down into harm's way to save himself or make himself look good in The Lord's eyes. He is easily angered, and will often lash out when his temper is challenged. He shows signs of being psychotic, due to his love of violence and finding a thrill in murdering Scorpius soldiers. Relationships Orion: Simon Shi Simon Shi was the Lord's right hand since the start of the war, and Hollow hated Simon for it. He did not respect his orders, and found him to be a snarky and irritating brat. When Simon was deemed missing in action, Hollow rejoiced at both that and the realization that with an empty spot, Hollow would be moving up in the ranks. The Reaper Hollow's partner who worked under him was the Reaper, someone who would only listen to orders when they fit his agenda as well. Hollow would constantly threaten Reaper with telling the Lord of his insubordination, to which Reaper knew that Hollow was bluffing. When Reaper died, Hollow did not seem to display sadness or excitement. The Lord Hollow is the Lord's right hand, but Hollow holds a deep fear of him. Hollow does not know his true identity, and never reports his failures to him. He will often use the Lord as a threat to others, but when threatened himself, will become irrational and desperate to either change the situation or eliminate the person who threatened the report. Mayu Hinode Hollow only met Mayu briefly, but he seemed disappointed that he could not execute her. He didn't show much appreciation for her reserved attitude, nor her willingness to survive, even begging for her life. Sergeant Rubies Sergeant Rubies is one of the few Sentinels that pre-dates Hollow and is still alive. Despite his age and wisdom, Hollow does not find Rubies as someone to respect, often calling him 'Rust Bucket.' List of Appearances * Newly Despaired: Disaster City * Newly Despaired: Andromeda (Cameo) * Stuck in Momentum - A Newly Despaired Story * Newly Despaired: All Out War Trivia * The incident in question that caused Hollow to gain consciousness was coming into contact with a strange green stone that held overwhelming power.